There has been proposed an image reading apparatus having a lower unit incorporating an image sensor and an upper unit incorporating an automatic document feeder, in which the upper unit is arranged to open and close relatively to the lower unit.
In a multi-function device having an image forming apparatus in addition to the image reading apparatus of this kind, the multi-function device may be configured to have a lower unit incorporating the image forming apparatus and an upper unit incorporating the image reading apparatus, in which the upper unit is arranged to open and close relatively to the lower unit.
In a device having the above-described open-and-close structure, it may be required to establish positioning between the upper unit and the lower unit when the upper unit is closed. For this purpose, the related-art technique disposes a convex portion to a lower part of the upper unit and a concave portion to an upper part of the lower unit such that positioning between the upper unit and the lower unit can be established by fitting the convex portion and the concave portion together.